hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
June Iwashina
"Please don't raise your voice." The second in command of DEF, the direct subordinate, and the leader of the Special Operations Division, June Iwashina is a level 63 Kensei of DEF. She was extremely well-known in the organization for her combat prowess and kind personality. She was also the best friend of Zachary Nocturne. She was murdered in Pulse 21. Appearance She has long brown hair and a rather slim build that mirrors her fighting style. Her eyes are a piercing blue, unlike most Japanese. Her face rarely betrays a negative emotion, and she is relatively decent at keeping it under control. She can easily get flustered when interacting with the opposite gender. Personality June is deeply respected for multiple reasons, but her key personality trait would be enough - she is deeply honest. But not the blunt kind of honest - the kind where she truly wishes the best for you. As a result of her advice and graceful steps, most of the lower levels look up to her. Aside from her honesty, she seems to be quite an ideal woman. She is patient, soft-spoken, but still immensely powerful. All that, however, belies her true self - one that she refuses to show to anyone. Deep down, she is terrified of betrayal and secrets. She can easily become paranoid or suspicious of others, but can also be calmed down just as easily. She will then put the truth out of her mind, especially if it is unpleasant. History June was born near the town of Hiroshima, Japan. Her family was well-to-do, and so she was educated quite well. But slowly, without warning, her family disintegrated. Apparently her father had been cheating on her mother without anyone's knowledge, but it soon got out. Every night, her mother cried herself to sleep as June tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright. Daddy's not really trying to hurt you." But alas, all failed. Her mother finally confronted her father, and the two got into a massive argument. And before her own eyes, her father transformed into a Gekijou - the rare one based on Lust. She was completely helpless to do anything but watch her own mother get consumed as the Gekijou slowly moved towards her. No one is sure what happened aftewards. After she joined DEF, she quickly rose in ranks as one of the most talented Kensei. She grew by leaps and bounds over 14 years, and eventually grew to level 63. She has remained as one of the strongest Kensei for 3 years. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Rejection June's power of "Rejection" allows her to "reject" certain events from continuing to occur. If a Gekijou attempts to punch forward, she can reject the punch and cause the Gekijou to freeze in its tracks. If her ally is bleeding to death, she can stop the bleeding from continuing. She fights like a classic "mage." During combat, she does not make that many movements in order to concentrate on full use of her ability. She makes up for it, however, with incredible defensive strength. It is extremely difficult for Gekijou to penetrate her abilities and strike her group's Prophet. Her ability is concentrated in her left arm. *Refuse: June constantly emits a rejection field around herself, slowly down all projectiles around her. This makes it near impossible to catch her unawares. *Silence: If she lays a hand on a Gekijou, she can deal massive damage to it by rejecting the health of various limbs. However, due to her low physical attributes, she does not use it offensively. *Plead: If a teammate is in mortal danger, or something along those lines, she can freeze time in a certain area. The target can still move, but the condition (bleeding, dehydration, etc) will not progress. She can maintain it as long as she has the mental reserves to. The flower on her head, as well as Aelise's, is maintained by this power. *Repulsion: It is simple for her to send objects or opponents flying by rejecting their current movement/state. Her abilities are only limited by her imagination and mental stamina. Relationships *Zachary Nocturne: He joined shortly after her, while she was in the mid twenties. He was placed on her team as a level 9, and she has saved his life on multiple occasions. The two of them get along extremely well and often chat about life. As a result, some say that they are interested in each other, although she denies it. "We're... friends who are past romance." *Janus von Grinstein: She looks up to him in complete adoration. He treats her like his daughter, and she does her best to heed his advice. They share a close bond, and both trust the other with highly sensitive information. She is the one SpecOps member that he trusts. He is the one boss she will obey and forcibly ignore doubts. *Aelise: Her best friend, who is like a sister to her. She was the one who managed to save Aelise from despair, but also relies on her for stability. She is the person June talks to when she cannot discuss things with Zack. She would be brokehearted if Aelise ever died and she could have done something about it. To her, Aelise is irreplaceable. *'Team Radiance': She loves them. Even though she was only commander twice, something in them reminded her of the past - something long ago. She was shocked when two of them died, and greatly pained. Trivia *The flower on her hair is a mirror of Aelise's. They both never wither, as she continuously rejects their death. It is said that when they both finally die, then June has finally run out of power. But as of this moment, she has kept them both alive well past 14 years. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Kensei